Los Juegos del Dragón
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Para salvar a su hermana de convertirse en un Tributo, Astrid se ofrece como voluntaria. Ella e Hipo deberán enfrentarse a los dragones si quieren sobrevivir. Basado en los Juegos del Hambre. Astrid/Hipo.
1. La Tribu de Berk

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO SIN GANAR POR ELLO.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

Sé perfectamente que debería estar actualizando mi otra historia "War" pero sencillamente esta idea no pude descartarla. No he leído los libros de "Los Juegos del Hambre" pero vi la película y leí muchísimos resúmenes. Este fic no es una adaptación, es mi propia versión de los hechos. Algunas cosas han cambiado aunque la esencia permanece.

Hay doce Tribus vikingas que son sometidas por la Ciudad Capital, Mógandi. En los juegos, los Tributos son lanzados a una arena especial dentro de Mógandi donde deberán luchar no contra ellos, si no contra los dragones, el último que sobreviva será condecorado como héroe. Si no hay sobrevivientes, se declaran ganadores a los Dragones. El desarrollo y el desenlace de la historia es, a mi parecer, muy diferente, en parte porque se desarrolla en el mundo vikingo, no en un mundo futurista.

Si les gusta seguiré actualizando. Si no... pues creo que también, o lo cancelaré. Todo depende de ustedes.

¡Disfrutenlo!

* * *

**DEDICADO A:**

**Espartano**. Mi lector favorito que ha seguido mis historias desde que tengo la memoria para recordar. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y espero que te guste =)

* * *

**LOS JUEGOS DEL DRAGÓN**

**By**

**Nefertari Queen**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**La Tribu de Berk**

**.**

**.**

—¿Astrid?—llamó la señora Hofferson—¿Estás levantada?

La susodicha estaba en su recámara, rezando mentalmente. Al llamado de su madre se puso de pie, pues había estado todo ese tiempo sentada en la cama, y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. La esbelta figura rubia de su madre apareció para sonreírle cándidamente.

—Sí mamá.—repuso—Ya hace buen rato.

—Eso es bueno—le sonrió la mujer—Anda, bajemos a desayunar.

—¿Se ha levantado Brutilda?

—No sé si te ha dejado galletas—bromeó.

Astrid la miró mientras bajaba los escalones. En un día normal hubiera seguido el juego; pero no era un día cualquiera. Astrid sabía que su madre estaba tratando de ocultar la paranoia. Brutilda, su hermana menor, entraría por primera vez en las urnas, y todos en la casa estaban temerosos por ella.

Bajó los escalones hacia el comedor. Astrid tenía el cabello rubio y brillante trenzado y cayendo por su espalda. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un color azul muy cautivante. Su figura muy bien formada por el constante ejercicio que, como buena cazadora, tenía que hacer diariamente. En el comedor estaba su padre y su hermana, sentados mientras su madre terminaba de servir la comida.

—Buenos días—saludó Astrid—¿Han dormido bien?

—Si—el padre e Astrid, de cabello oscuro y ojos negros, tenía una expresión preocupada—¿Tú?

—También.

Pero Brutilda no respondía.

Ella tenía el cabello rubio cenizo, más opaco que el de su hermana, y ojos castaños. Era bajita y delgada, cuatro años menor que Astrid. Mientras la mayor tenía dieciséis años, Brutilda acababa de cumplir semanas atrás los doce. Podía verla, pálida y asustada.

—Hey—le llamó—No pasará nada.

Brutilda no respondió. Se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su recámara.

Todos la miraron con expresiones resignadas. Astrid incluso. Ella comió un poco de pan y de leche para después agarrar su hacha e irse a los bosques. Su padre le dijo que tuviera cuidado, igual su madre, ella solo asintió y se fue.

Cuando salió, Astrid pudo sentir la paranoia resignada que había en toda la Tribu. Era horrible, pero debía aceptarlo. Todos caminaban con las cabezas gachas tratando de no recordar lo que pasaría al pasar el mediodía. Astrid no podía culparlos. Ella misma estaba así de asustada; pero no lo demostraría nunca frente a su hermana.

La Tribu de Berk, donde ella vivía, tenía a los vikingos más fieros y los mejores herreros de todo el país. Ella estaba orgullosa de ellos. Pero la indignación de tener que estar sometido era la misma no solo en Berk, si no en los demás distritos de vikingos orgullosos y necios que no pueden resignarse a perder su libertad.

Berk no estaba nada mal. El pueblo era hermoso, grande, todos tenían sus enormes casas, ganado, cosechas, incluso el Gran Comedor, donde las personas podían reunirse a comer, charlar y tener fiestas. Pero no siempre fue así. Astrid, como joven que era, no podía recordar la miseria que se vivía en la isla años atrás.

Estoico el Vasto, Jefe de la Tribu, perfectamente lo recordaba. Él había sido un niño cuando su padre, el anterior Jefe, estaba desesperado por reconstruir el pueblo y además, darle de comer a todos los niños. Quienes sobrevivieron a esa hambruna eran ahora los padres de una generación que le tocó lo más bello por vivir dentro de una Tribu aguerrida. Pero los Juegos, esos nunca se iban. Y eran lo que más miedo causaban en todas las tribus vikingas.

Los Juegos del Dragón, ella nunca los mencionaría a menos que fuera el día. Esas horribles contiendas a los que estaban sometidos. Esa masacre que era festejada por los malditos de Mógandi.

Pasando por el pueblo, ella pudo ver a más y más personas. A la distancia Estoico estaba visiblemente enojado y gritándole a unos pobres vikingos marineros que pasaban enfrente. Bocón, el herrero oficial del pueblo, llevaba en un carrito las mejores armas que había fabricado, vendiéndolas a descuento y haciendo bromas para aligerar el ambiente.

—¿Qué tal, Astrid?—la saludó con una sonrisa. Como siempre.

—Hola—fue su saludo—¿No hay ninguna novedad?

Las novedades eran siempre las armas de Hipo. El mejor aprendiz de Bocón y el hijo de Estoico, por lo tanto, heredero de la Tribu. Astrid veía pocas veces al curioso y delgado vikingo que se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la herrería, fabricando armas y perfeccionando otras, creando verdaderas bellezas.

—No—Bocón suspiró—Hipo ha estado muy ocupado… ya sabes.

En ese día, Estoico tendía a ponerse tan de malas que el propio Hipo debía salir de la herrería y pretender calmar a su padre. No era para menor.

Años atrás había sido seleccionada a jugar la pequeña prima de Hipo, una niña que no recordaba su nombre, pero que tenía apenas doce años. Valhallamara, madre de Hipoy tía de la niña, reclamó que era débil, pequeña e incapaz de hacer cualquier buen espectáculo. Los mensajeros no perdieron tiempo con ella. La mataron por revuelta social. Hasta la fecha ni Estoico ni Hipo podían reponerse de aquello. Y es que, si alguien intentaba hacer algo contra los mensajeros, la guerra que se desataría tendría una firme desventaja; y Berk no quería correr ya más riesgos. Estaban bien, estaban en paz, estaban progresando ¿A qué buscarse más problemas?

—Iré a cazar—dijo Astrid, a modo de despedida para alejarse de Bocón.

—Buena suerte—le deseó él.

Ella le sonrió. Recordaba vagamente ese acontecimiento tan significativo; la muerte de Valhallamara pegó duro a todos. Su madre incluida, pues eran mejores amigas. Astrid no podría haber tenido más de seis o siete años y los hechos eran borrosos en su mente. Pero sabía y sentía como los demás: aquello había sido una injusticia.

Astrid empuñó bien su hacha y caminó hacia el bosque, tratando de despejar su mente. Los juegos siempre despertaban lo peor en todos. Ella incluida. Se adentró entre los árboles y comenzó a buscar señales de animales para cazar. Su familia tenía cosechas y un ganado nada despreciable; Astrid cazaba cuantos animales podía para venderlos o comer de ellos. No es que les faltara nada, afortunadamente, pero no le gustaba ser ociosa y quería cooperar con los gastos económicos de la casa.

Se tensó cuando escuchó un ruido. Ella se volteó y encontró a Patán. El muchachito de su misma edad tenía cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Era el sobrino de Estoico y un gran guerrero; muchas veces la acompañaba a cazar.

—Me asustaste—replicó—Me dijiste que estoy no vendrías.

—Cambié de opinión.

Patán tenía un hacha, pero ésta era distinta. El hacha de Astrid era de doble filo y muy grande, elaborada por Hipo. El mejor regalo que pudieron haberle dado a los doce años. La de Patán tenía un solo filo y era más vieja, heredada por su padre.

—Bueno, no hagas ruido o me espantarás a los animales—replicó ella, viendo hacia el suelo y buscando señales de algún rastro.

—No hay nada Astrid—Patán se acercó a ella—He estado recorriendo todo este lugar. No hay nada.

—¿Y qué me sugieras que haga, eh?—demandó desesperada—¿Rendirme?

—Te recomiendo que te calmes.

Si bien Astrid cazaba casi a diario, hoy, que sería el espantoso día, necesitaba realmente sacar toda la rabia y el miedo que había estado ocultando frente a su familia. Y eso se traducía en golpear, cazar, gritar y correr.

—No sabes lo que necesito—reclamó ella—Así que por favor vete.

Patán levantó ambas manos rendido y se fue, como ella lo pidió. Astrid, sabiendo que no podría cazar nada a menos que no se adentrara más a la montaña—cosa que no haría por cuestiones de tiempo—comenzó a practicar con su hacha.

La lanzaba diestramente una y otra vez contra el mismo tronco maduro y grueso. Se estaba probando a sí misma que era fuerte, rápida y resistente. Pero aún así un buen grupo de lágrimas consiguieron aglomerarse en sus ojos y derramarse discretamente por sus mejillas. Astrid en ningún momento dejó de saltar, de brincar, correr hacia otros troncos y seguir lanzando el hacha hasta que sus brazos, cansados, no pudieron levantarla más. Se sentía bien sacar todos los temores escondidos y sus hombros, como si una carga se hubiera evaporado de ellos, cayeron relajados.

Para volver a tensarse cuando se escuchó el sonido de la campana.

Era hora de volver.

La campana significaba una sola cosa: los mensajeros estaban arribando. Astrid caminó hacia el pueblo, y al llegar, notó a todos apurados acercándose hacia el puerto. Ella no lo hizo. Caminó tranquila a su casa para poder asearse y estar más presentable.

—¡Astrid, Astrid!—Brutilda la esperaba en la entrada—¡Llegaron!—sollozó espantada.

—Cálmate—se inclinó para quedar a su altura y acarició suavemente su mejilla—No pasa nada. Es tu primer año, tu nombre aparecerá solamente una vez. No va a pasar nada.

—Pero… pero…

—No va a pasar nada—repitió firmemente, para quitarle toda duda.

Y de paso, quitarse ella misma todas las dudas.

* * *

Sé que el capitulo es muy corto, es que es solo una introducción a la trama. El siguiente creo que me quedará más largo. ¿Les ha gustado por ahora? ¿Es bueno, malo, pésimo...? me gustaría saber que opinan.

Y sí, Chimuelo aparecerá en el fic pero más adelante.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

chao!


	2. La Cosecha

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE DREAMWORKS, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todos nuevamente! Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron mi historia. Este capitulo está más largo y explica más cosas. Ojalá les guste.

Comentarios:

Fanatico Z: Muchísimas gracias por comentar, este capitulo te lo dedico completamente por tus amables palabras de ánimo. Y sobre War, espero poder actualizarla esta semana que entra =)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**La Cosecha**

**.**

**.**

En los Juegos del Dragón una chica y un chico de cada Tribu tienen que acudir forzosamente a Mógandi, la capital, y ahí serían introducidos a una arena en la que lucharían con dragones hasta la muerte.

La forma tradicional marcaba que desde los doce años los chicos deberían introducir su nombre en las urnas de selección, para ser escogidos al azar; aunque también estaba la opción de ser voluntario para participar. Obviamente, nunca había voluntarios. Los chicos seleccionados eran llamados Tributos; como si fueran una paga ¡Qué humillación! La selección, llamada cosecha, solo podía ser llevada a cabo por mensajes de Mógandi.

Los Mensajeros de Mógandi llegaban por barco y lucían ropas blancas, en un intento de verse superiores a los demás vikingos. Astrid nunca les tuvo miedo. Y nunca se los tendría. Pero la pobre de Brutilda hiperventilaba del espanto y apenas podía caminar por lo mucho que le temblaban las piernas. Y tenía razones. Los Mensajeros siempre iban bien preparados, perfectamente armados y sus números ascendían hasta cien, incluso doscientos en la Tribus que son más grandes. El desfile de soldados vestidos de blanco atormentaba a los pobladores mientras irrumpían en la plaza de la Tribu sin importarles nada ni nadie.

Era una impresionante jugada mental muy bien realizada. Ellos llegaban en sus naves, enormes y de banderas azules, para seleccionar al chico y chica que sería arrancado del seno familiar y llevado a morir entre el mar de soldados. No podía existir peor humillación.

La cosecha era el peor día no solamente en Berk, si no en las demás Tribus que Mógandi controlaba de esa espantosa manera.

Astrid se miró nuevamente en el espejo. Estaba algo nerviosa pero no lo admitiría frente a su familia. Por tener dieciséis años y ser la cuarta ocasión que participaría en la cosecha, su nombre estaría cuatro veces en la urna. Son acumulables. Y seguirían apareciendo hasta que ella cumpliera los dieciocho y estuviese al fin en paz.

No así su hermana y era lo que más le preocupaba. Brutilda y ella se parecían en que las dos eran ávidas guerreras. Pero Brutilda tenía un miedo atroz a los mensajeros, se paralizaba solo de verlos. No quería que les temiera y necesitaba volver ese día una buena experiencia para enseñarle valor a su hermana menor.

.—Hay que irnos—le dijo Brutilda, con apenas un hilo de voz.

—Si.

Sus padres las detuvieron en la entrada de la casa. Ellos les dieron fuertes abrazos y después besaron sus mejillas, para después decirles lo hermosas que se veían con sus atuendos de valkirias. Caminaron las dos hermanas con sus manos entrelazadas hacia la explanada del pueblo.

Los dos señores Hofferson se dieron fuertemente las manos, dándose apoyo mutuo. Ellos debían permanecer en la parte alta de la explanada, con los demás padres, y donde no podrían interferir en caso de que sus hijos fuesen seleccionados. Vieron desde los escalones cómo las figuritas rubias de sus hijas caminaban enfiladas con las demás muchachas del pueblo, posando frente a un grupo de malditos Mogandianos.

En la mente de la señora Hofferson comenzaron a venir los recuerdos de la muerte de su entrañable amiga Valhallarama. Había sido un día horrible. Cada vez que veía a los mensajeros recordaba a su buena amiga llena de justicia y le daban ganas de agarrar una espada para lanzarse contra ellos, defendiendo a sus hijas. Pero no podía hacerlo. Ni ella ni su esposo.

La mano de Brutilda apretaba fuertemente a su hermana. Astrid intentaba vanamente de consolarla.

—Todo estará bien—le decía. Muy a pesar de saber que, quizá, no lo estaría.

Las filas de chicos y chicas caminaban a duras penas y se podía ver el nerviosismo que circundaba en todas partes. Debían colocarse frente al palco donde el Jefe de la Tribu daba anuncios importantes. Las banderas rojas de Berk fueron desplazadas para que las azules de los Mogandianos pudieran ondear libres.

Astrid pudo ver el desfile de chicos que conocía ella a la perfección, varios de su edad, otros mayores y unos más jóvenes. Las mujeres formadas del lado derecho, los hombres del lado izquierdo. A la distancia pudo presenciar a Patán, erguido lo más orgulloso que podía, como si quisiera retar a los Mensajeros. Sonrió para sus adentros, esa actitud era típica de él.

Alrededor de los jóvenes un grupo de mensajeros los cercaba cual si fueran ganado, el nombre de "cosecha" de verdad daba honor a la forma en que los trataban. Como objetos; como animales. Creyéndolos indignos de ser tratados como humanos.

Estoico el Vasto estaba de pie en el palco con los ojos bajos y actitud resignada. El saludó renuente y en voz baja al grupo de mensajeros que subieron con enormes sonrisas. Rodeaban a la Comisionada de Berk.

Los Comisionados eran Mogandianos que debían cuidar y vigilar no solamente las cosechas de sus respectivas Tribus, si no también vigilar que su gente estuviera tranquila y avisar a Mógandi cualquier indicio de rebelión. Los Comisionados rara vez se quedaban en las Tribus, aparecían mensualmente a revisarlas y se iban. Pero claro, el día de la cosecha llegaban prontamente y sonrientes.

La Comisionada de Berk era una vikinga robusta de cabello negro llamada Pam. Lucía la larga túnica blanca que los Mogandianos siempre llevaban puesta y además, un abrigo de piel encima.

—Estoico—saludó con fingida alegría—Es bueno verte.

—Como digas—Estoico la odiaba de sobremanera, como todos en el pueblo.

Pam fue la primera en ordenar la muerte de Valhallarama.

Ignorando el tono ácido de aquel saludo, Pam dirigió su sonrisa al grupo de muchachitos que tenía enfrente y levantó las manos.

—¡Bienvenidos!—saludó, como quien espera una ovación de felicidad—Felices Juegos del Dragón. Que la suerte esté siempre de su lado.

Actuaban como si los Juegos fueran motivo de celebración, en vez del luto que hacía cargar a las familiar de los desafortunados tributos.

—Ha llegado la hora de seleccionar al afortunado chico y la afortunada chica que representará a la Tribu de Berk en estos cuadragésimos tercero Juegos del Dragón.

Astrid miró a su hermanita. Brutilda casi temblaba de pies a cabeza, consumida por un nerviosismo que era perfectamente capaz de comprender.

Pam se movió hacia las urnas que contenían los papelitos con nombres. Era la hora decisiva.

—Las damas primero—dijo.

Y metió la regordeta mano en la urna de color rosado claro. La movió en repetidas ocasiones, como quien busca un papel en particular, y sacó el doblado pergamino. Lo sostuvo en alto, aumentando la incertidumbre del lugar. Comenzó a desdoblarlo con ansias y después, dijo:

—Brutilda Hofferson.

_No._

Brutilda se puso pálida del espanto. La señora Hofferson gritó inmediatamente y su esposo tuvo que asirla con fuerza para que no se lanzara contra los mensajeros. Éstos se acercaron hacia la niña que comenzaba a llorar por su suerte.

—Brutilda.—Astrid no salía de su asombro ¿Cómo demonios salió ella seleccionada? ¡Su nombre aparecía una sola vez!.—No…¡NO!

Brutilda caminó dos pasos lentos y temblorosos, los mensajeros acercándose y sonriéndole como si se hubiese ganado una dotación anual de pan. Apenas la agarraron cuando las palabras, surgidas del amor fraternal, salieron sin ser pensadas en realidad.

—¡Soy voluntaria!.—gritó Astrid

Los Mensajeros, Pam, Brutilda y todos los presentes se voltearon para verla. Astrid contenía lágrimas en sus ojos y miraba con desesperación a su hermana. Se paró en alto, y dijo con firmeza.

—Me ofrezco voluntaria como tributo.

Los Mensajeros inmediatamente fueron hacia ella para llevarla al palco. Brutilda intentó correr hacia su hermana.

—¡No! ¡Astrid, no!—pero los mensajeros no dejaron que se le acercara.

Astrid caminó lo mejor que pudo hacia el palco, subiendo los escalones de uno en uno. La sonrisa de Pam causaba escalofríos en cualquiera.

—Este es un caso inusual—felicitó Pam—Nadie antes de había ofrecido como Tributo en Berk ¡Felicidades, tesoro! Has pasado a la historia.

¿Gracias? Astrid se contuvo de no golpearla.

Pude ver a sus padres que lloraban silenciosamente. Se había salvado su hija menor pero habían perdido a la mayor. El pueblo entero resintió la tragedia de los Hofferson. Pam entonces metió la mano en la urna azul, repitiendo todo el procedimiento. Y diciendo:

—Hipo Haddock.

Nadie en el pueblo pudo contener el jadeo.

¿El heredero? ¿Cómo? ¡Eso no era posible! Sigilosamente las miradas se posaron en Estoico. El Jefe estaba lívido del asombro y se podía apreciar el shock que lo aturdió aún peor que un golpe. Astrid misma no cabía de su asombro. El delgado muchachito emergió de entre las filas, con la cabeza en alto pero pálido, y caminó hacia el palco.

—¡Nuestros tributos!—señaló Pam con orgullo—¡Hipo Haddock y Astrid Hofferson!

El tiempo se detuvo después de eso.

**-o-**

Los Tributos fueron trasladados hacia el Gran Comedor, donde podrían despedirse de sus familiares y seres queridos antes de partir hacia Mógandi. Astrid estaba sentada en una de las mesas, con la cara enterrada en sus manos. Lo hubiera hecho otra vez de haber sido necesario. Todo por proteger a su hermana. Pero ahora se había percatado que se condenó a morir.

—Cálmate—fue lo primero que le dijo Patán—Ellos solamente quieren un buen show. Eso y nada más. Dáselos y estarás segura.

Astrid respiró hondo.

—Se los daré—pero un sollozo llegó a la garganta.

—Eres una excelente cazadora. Podrás contra ellos, lo sé Astrid, simplemente lo sé—Patán intentaba darle algo de ánimo a pesar de que ni él podía dárselo a sí mismo.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo—se prometió Astrid—Pero Patán… si las cosas salen mal, cuídalos. Siempre vela por mi familia, por favor.

—No tienes que pedirlo. Lo haré.

Al abrirse la puerta inmediatamente se esforzó en lucir bien. La figura de Brutilda corriendo hacia ella la hizo sonreír. La abrazó con fuerza, pensando que quizá no volvería nunca más a verla ni a sentirla. Detrás estaban sus padres y también los abrazó.

—Estaré bien—intentó consolarlos—No tienen porqué preocuparse.

—Te amamos hija—su madre acarició sus mejillas con gran dulzura—No importa lo que pase. Te amamos.

—Y yo los amos a ustedes.

Una situación algo similar estaba pasando del otro lado del Comedor. Estoico tenía enormes ganas de gritar y lanzar injurias antes de declarar una guerra abierta. Pero Hipo, sentado en la butaca, pensaba de forma diferente.

—Papá, sé prudente—le pidió—No puedes condenarnos a todos solo por mí… ni siquiera yo podría con la culpa.

—¡No dejaré que vayas!—gritó el vikingo nuevamente—¡No mientras viva! ¡Blandiré mi espada contra quien sea de ser necesario!

—Papá…

—¡No dejaré que te alejen de mí! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡No lo haré! Eres mi único hijo…

Para ese momento, la enorme mano de Estoico descansaba sobre el menudo hombro de Hipo. Sus ojos estaban conectados. Los dos brillaban por lágrimas que no caían aún. Estaban conscientes que sería la última vez que se verían.

—Lo sé papá—habló Hipo al fin—Y te quiero. Has sido un buen padre.

Estoico resopló, recordando tiempo atrás cuando Valhallarama recién murió.

—He cometido mis errores—corrigió—Y lo siento…

—No hay nada que disculpar.

Los dos se dieron un abrazo, tratando de congelar el momento. Sin éxito.

—Ha llegado la hora.

Esa fue al frase que terminó con todo. Y que hizo caer la abrumadora realidad entre todos los presentes con mayor fuerza aún. Los dos Tributos tenían que irse a cumplir con su destino. No había ya marcha atrás. No había más opciones. No había nada que hacer.

Más que dejarlos ir.

**-o-**

Los Mensajeros escoltaron a los Tributos desde el Gran Comedor hasta el puerto. Descendieron pasando por todo el pueblo; en el centro la gente se había arremolinado para verlos por última vez. Todos tenían en sus manos unas antorchas encendidas. Cuando Hipo y Astrid llegaron a la plaza central, la enorme antorcha que se elevaba por encima de las casas fue encendida con el fuego de todos los ciudadanos. Simbolizaba una antigua tradición de vikinga. Los cuerpos de los guerreros eran colocados en un bote y quemados hasta que el mar lo acogiera en el eterno reposo para ser enviado al Valhalla.

Ya que sus cuerpos nunca más iban a volver, la enorme antorcha del pueblo permanecería encendida hasta el día que los Juegos terminaran. Así las personas podrían despedirlos como los héroes que en verdad eran. Pam, que estaba acostumbrada a ver esa antorcha, la miró con desprecio. Al igual que otros Mogandianos consideraba inferiores a los vikingos de las demás tribus y despreciaba sus tradiciones, considerando que exageraban. En vez de considerar el evento una desgracia deberían festejar ¡Mógandi los estaba protegiendo, cuidando y velando por su protección! Y a cambio pedía solamente dos chicos al año. El precio le parecía increíblemente bajo.

Astrid e Hipo vieron la antorcha brillante; el sol comenzaba a esconderse por el horizonte y las llamas alumbraban los sectores que ya podían verse oscuros. Ambos muchachos vieron en las llamas el honor que todos depositaron sobre sus personas, y continuaron caminando, intentando lucir fuertes y firmes. Sabiendo que, sin embargo, esa valentía pronto iba a caer.

Bajaron al muelle escalón por escalón, mientras a coro la gente del pueblo entonaba una suave canción vikinga.

_Y el guerrero valiente, de noble corazón_

_Partió a la guerra a salvar su nación_

_Valiente soldado, que jamás volvió_

_Cuya alma sin embargo, vivirá en nuestra canción…_

Hipo casi solloza. Esa misma nana se la cantaba su difunta madre cuando era un niño. Se contuvo ante la desgarradora ironía y subió con un elegante salto al barco de los Mogandianos. Astrid subió detrás de él.

La nave zarpó apenas diez minutos después. Ambos muchachos se quedaron en la proa, contemplando su tribu alejándose. El atardecer pronto trajo la noche. La incandescente llama de la antorcha brilló a la distancia hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

¿Les gustó? espero que si.

Muchísimas gracias por leer =)

chao!


	3. Mógandi

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMORKS, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

Lamento mucho haberme tardado con éste capítulo, no crean que iba a abandonar la historia, es que tuve unos exámenes muy importantes previos a los finales ¡Finalmente terminaré el curso escolar! ando patinando mucho en física y mate así que espero me recen un padrenuestro please...

Cambiando el tema, muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído este proyecto ¡Significa mucho para mí! Se habrán dado cuenta que las cosas han estado tranquilas, por ahora. De a poca irá empezando la acción =)

Comentarios:

anny: ¡Hola! me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Mis demás historias no las tengo olvidadas, pero actualizarlas se me hace muy difícil por cuestión de tiempo e inspiración. Pero estoy segura de que terminaré_ War_ a finales o principios del año.

Veddartha: ¡hola! no sabes cómo me alegra volver a saber de ti. Si puedes mandarme los libros, hazlo por favor. Un amigo que los tiene no los quiere soltar por nada del mundo... en realidad mi historia no va a tomar todo el rumbo de la trilogía, sólo está basado en ellos, muchas cosas las voy a cambiar (creo). Me alegro que mis historias (y traducciones) te gusten. Igualmente, aunque no te dejo comentarios en todas ya sabes que me gustan muchos tus fics. Espero y disfrutes de éste capitulo =)

meliandrade: si quieres puedes verla. Aunque la película no me gusto mucho, te recomendaría más el libro. De cualquier forma, es una adaptación, así que todo lo explicaré detalladamente para que no se queden con las dudas.

Fanático Z: ¡Tus ánimos me halagan de sobre manera! *sonrojo* mil gracias. Tus buenos deseos han echado raíces, me siento con inspiración para mis fics ¡Disfruta mucho este capitulo, por favor!

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Mógandi**

**.**

**.**

Años atrás, las regiones escandinavas estaban despobladas. Encontrándose al norte del continente, donde el hielo suele cubrirlo todo la mayor parte del año, nadie se interesó en explorarlas. Eso hasta que llegaron los vikingos, un pueblo de aguerridos soldados que se enfrentaban a cualquier adversidad con la cara en alto. No necesitaron ni pelear para poder apoderarse de los terrenos.

Los vikingos eran muchos y conforme más terreno alcanzaban, más se iban separando. Se concentraron en trece pueblos principales, que fueron creciendo en ganadería, agricultura y comercio. Aunque las tribus coincidían en una misma religión y un mismo sentimiento de orgullo, fueron separándose más y más, manteniéndose unidas por el comercio.

Pero pronto se encontraron con enemigos comunes. Los dragones, originales habitantes de esos territorios, regresaron a reclamar su lugar. Los vikingos no tardaron en convertirse en diestros luchadores para atacar dragones. Pero esa guerra se les juntó con un repentino ataque de celtas y romanos, que ansiaban expandir sus respectivos imperios.

Conscientes de que por separado jamás podrían afrontar tales luchas, las trece tribus decidieron unirse. La Tribu más grande de todas era la de Mógandi. Ésta se encontraba en el centro del territorio escandinavo, en una isla que era rodeada por todas las demás tribus. Era próspera en la pesca, en la caza y en el cultivo. En el Gran Consejo de Mógandi los Jefes de todas las Tribus unieron sus fuerzas.

Fueron años de batallas impresionantes. El ejército vikingo estaba divido. Una parte que batallaba con los romanos y celtas, otra parte se encargaba de exterminar a los dragones cuando atacaban las aldeas. La estrategia decayó al primer año y los celtas penetraron las tribus más sureñas. Eso mientras los romanos rodearon el territorio atacando las tribus del norte.

Ganando más y más territorio, las tribus fueron cayendo de una en una para convertirse en provincias romanas o celtas. Pero los vikingos jamás se rindieron. Aumentando sus números y cambiando de estrategia, decidieron usar a los dragones. En vez de matarlos los capturaban, muchos soldados fueron entrenados para colocar especiales trampas y además adiestrados para domar las feroces bestias. Luego, las soltaban en los campamentos romanos causando una enorme destrucción.

Al ver a esas criaturas, los celtas se rindieron levantando sus tropas y marchándose sin decir nada más. Solo los romanos continuaron insistiendo. Un enorme ejército conformado solo por soldados de Mógandi rodeo las tropas romanas y soltaron una enorme cantidad de dragones. La ferocidad de esa batalla fue descrita en Roma como una masacre. Y los vikingos no volvieron a ver naves romanas después de eso.

Solo que la victoria tuvo un altísimo costo. Lo dragones no solamente destruían los campamentos romanos y mataban a sus soldados. También atacaban fieramente las construcciones vikingas y a sus gentes. Todas las tribus fueron completamente destruidas, salvo la de Mógandi y la de Dyr (Dyr tuvo varias bajas pero se mantuvo en pie)

Las personas estaban destrozadas. Sus casas fueron destruidas y si no murieron por los maltratos romanos, lo hicieron por el fuego se dragones desalmados. Pareciera que no había nada que festejar. Eso hasta que Mógandi, haciendo gala del llamado "Tratado de Unión" comenzó a mandar ayudas a las demás Tribus.

Mandaba alimentos y hombres para que trabajaran, ayudándolos a reconstruir sus Tribus y levantando la moral por toda Escandinavia. El país se lleno de gozo por la generosidad de Mógandi; fueron pocos los que sospecharon de sus verdaderas intenciones. Y para cuando se dieron cuenta que pedirían algo a cambio, era demasiado tarde.

Los Jefes se quejaron cuando, en la reunión del Consejo, la palabra del Jefe de Mógandi estaba por encima de cualquier otra, como si él fuese un rey y los demás simples plebeyos con privilegios. Notando los aires de superioridad que los Mogandianos estaban adoptando, los Jefes intentaron poner en alerta a su gente. No pudieron.

Sus Tribus apenas se estaban recuperando del todo cuando llegaron soldados mensajeros de Mógandi. Ellos dijeron que, en compensación por las ayudas recibidas, deberían pagar un Tributo. Los Jefes pegaron un grito al cielo, pues cuando aceptaron la ayuda se les dijo que sería desinteresada. Los mensajeros alegaron que la fortuna de Mógandi se había evaporado cuando la destinó a ayudar a los demás pueblos. Ellos debían retribuirle de alguna manera.

Los Jefes acordaron pagar un tributo a base de ganado y legumbres que sería mensual por cinco años, que se cubrían los gastos. Pero la cuota fue subiendo mes con mes. Apenas seis meses después del impuesto, Mógandi pedía una cantidad tan desmesurada que solo el pagarla dejaría en la hambruna total a los habitantes de las Tribus.

Incapaces de aceptar esa injusticia, los vikingos se levantaron en armas y dieron una valiente lucha contra Mógandi, para mantener su libertad. Pero la Tribu estaba lista y había levantado altísimas murallas alrededor de sus territorios. Además usaron la misma estrategia que con los romanos.

Los dragones fueron masacrando las tribus de una en una y los soldados mogandianos capturaban diariamente a más presos. Pronto no hubo nadie que en verdad pudiera luchar. Las Tribus, devastadas y destrozadas, debieron ceder ante Mógandi. Habían perdido.

La rebelión fue llamada Días Oscuros. Y nadie hablaba de ella. Era la peor vergüenza de todas las Tribus. Para imponer su autoridad sobre las demás Tribus y que nunca jamás pudieran revelarse nuevamente, Mógandi instituyó los Juegos del Dragón.

Anualmente, las doce Tribus Vikingas mandarían un chico y una chica de entre doce y dieciocho años, como Tributos especiales. Ellos serían colocados en una arena especial donde dragones capturados serían soltados y deberían luchar por su vida. Si había un sobreviviente a él o ella se le daría el título de Ganador Dragón y podría vivir en Mógandi si lo deseaba.

Vivir en Mógandi significaba, entre las demás cosas, una buena vida. Un buen trato y sobre todo, viajar por el mundo. Escapar mejor dicho. Nadie de las Tribus tenía derecho ni permiso de salir de Escandinavia, más que los mogandianos. Un bloqueo de navíos de Mógandi vigilaba todas las fronteras marítimas y territoriales de Escandinavia. Además, a la Tribu de donde provenía el Ganador Dragón se le concedía el permiso de expansión.

Las Tribus no podían expandir sus territorios ni medio metro, si la natalidad crecía los amontonamientos de casas creaban condiciones de vida no muy sanas. Lo ganadores ofrecían una vida relativamente mejor a sus Tribus correspondientes. Pero tampoco era extraño que ningún solo vikingo saliera vivo de los Juegos.

Los años fueron pasando. Las Tribus pudieron volver a ser decentes. Las reconstrucciones habían terminado. Pero los Juegos seguían. Y el poderío de Mógandi sobre todos ellos no desaparecía. Ellos siempre se mostraban fuertes e intimidantes sobre las demás Tribus y no permitían ningún contacto entre ellas mismas. Habían tenido gran cuidado en que las posibilidades de rebelión fueran nulas.

**-o-**

—Linda noche ¿eh?—dijo Astrid.

Hipo estaba sentado sobre una caja en la proa, viendo las lejanas y brillantes estrellas que creaban un singular brillo plateado en las olas del mar. Viajar en barco era algo prohibido para las Tribus. Ellos tenían solamente lanchas minúsculas que les permitían cazar a no menos de quince metros de la costa. Eso claro disminuía muchas posibilidades de encontrar alimento.

Era frecuente que muchas personas en las Tribus murieran de hambre; afortunadamente no era así en Berk. Pero el vaivén de la nave estaba mareando a Astrid quien decidió caminar un rato porque no soportaba su cuarto con la cama demasiado grande. Los Tributos eran tratados como reyes… por muy poco tiempo.

La noche, fría, hizo que Astrid se abrazara a sí misma cruzando los brazos. Hipo no parecía inmutarse con nada. Al final, le respondió:

—Aterradora—corrigió.

—Tienes razón.

Aterradora… como el destino que estaban por enfrentar.

Astrid se recargó en el borde de la proa, viéndolo fijamente. Hipo tenía la cabeza baja, los mechones castaños cubrían sus ojos y las manos entrelazadas indicaban nerviosismo. Sabía lo que sentía, pero no lo hacía menos…llevadero.

Había un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Astrid e Hipo nunca hablaban entre ellos en Berk. Ella se la pasaba cazando o cuidando el ganado, enseñándole a su hermana por las tardes. Él hacía armas y mantenía el carácter de su padre de forma que no se saliera de control. De vez en cuando un saludo o una mirada discreta cuando se encontraban en la plaza o en las calles. Pero nada más.

Hipo miró de reojo a la bella rubia que tenía en frente. Astrid por naturaleza captaba la mirada de cualquier persona que la viera caminar. Su porte altivo, su sonrisa discreta, sus ojos azules, su cabello dorado, su carácter de fiera… era una vikinga guerrera y tan hermosa como para ser valkiria… años enteros la veía a la distancia, desde la fragua, donde nadie podía percatarse de que el heredero estaba espiando descaradamente a la hija mayor de los Hofferson.

No soportaba el silencio; en absoluto. Hipo tenía los ánimos muy bajos, jamás pensó las circunstancias que envolverían la primera conversación real entre ellos dos. Pero al menos, quería que fuera una buena charla. De esas que se recuerdan. Pensó las palabras correctas un par de minutos.

—Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste.—dijo Hipo, captando inmediatamente la atención de la vikinga—Para salvar a su hermana.

Astrid se encogió. No se esperaba un halago por parte de él en medio de la noche. Pero respondió recordando la desesperación del momento.

—No iba a permitir que la mataran—fue su respuesta—Brutilda es buena peleando, pero les tiene pavor a los Mógandianos. Hubiera muerto en cuestión de minutos.

—¿Y tú no?

—Por mí que se vayan al infierno—agregó con enfado—Pero jamás les temeré, pase lo que pase.

—Tú eres valiente, siempre lo has sido—Hipo pareció perderse por un momento en sus pensamientos—Creo que siempre lo serás.

Astrid escondió un sonrojo ante esas palabras, bendiciendo la oscuridad. Ni siquiera sabía por qué reaccionaba así.

—Tú también eres valiente—repuso la rubia—Viniste con la espalda en recto… muchos otros lo hacen llorando

El bufó.

—Soy cobarde—declaró—Mi madre murió defendiendo al pueblo de los mógadianos ¿y que hago yo? Les obedezco ¡Qué patético!—se dejó caer con frustración—Papá hubiera hecho una locura…

—¿Estoico?—Astrid sabía que Estoico e Hipo eran muy unidos.

—Sí… él quería enfrentarlos… no quería que me llevaran.

—Es muy lógico—ella, guiada por un valor extraño, se sentó a su lado en la caja—Él es tu padre y quiere protegerte.

—Algo así…

Hipo pensaba en su papá y en los hechos acontecidos años atrás, a la muerte de su madre. Astrid no sabía ya qué decir; ella tenía suerte, sus padres estaban bien, su hermana igual, tenían dinero, comida y animales. Hipo podría ser un excelente herrero y heredero de la Tribu, pero no borraba la huella de Mógandi; eso jamás le devolvería a su madre.

Astrid pensó en su propia madre. Sabía que ya nunca más la vería y esa idea era aterradoramente espantosa, no se dejaba pensar en eso. Pero no sería ella quien se quedara en vida para recordarlo… se iría pronto. Sus padres ¿Qué harían? ¿Y qué sería de Brutilda?

Hipo suspiró, viendo hacia las enormes y bellas estrellas.

—Mamá decía que desde las estrellas, se puede ver todo e incluso controlar el mundo… es donde los dioses se sientan para contemplarnos… donde las esperanzas se materializan.—cerró los ojos.—¿Tú crees que hay algo allá arriba? ¿De verdad?

Astrid bajó su mirada.

—Sí… debe haber algo.

—Libertad.

—¿Qué?

—Libertad—la voz de Hipo repentinamente tenía más firmeza y convicción—Eso quiero. Eso queremos todos. Libertad.

—Es peligroso pensar de esa forma Hipo—le reprendió la rubia, un poco asustada—Mejor vámonos a dormir, nos queda una larga noche.

—Supongo que tienes razón—pero Hipo miró las estrellas antes de ponerse de pie.

Pero mientras caminaba al interior del barco, la mente de Hipo evocó memorias lejanas. Usualmente el chico no pensaba mucho en su madre, porque le traía recuerdos malos y tristes. Pero ésta vez fue un recuerdo dulcemente tenaz. Uno que, sin esperarlo, cambiaría por completo no solo su actitud, si no el rededor.

_—Ocúpate siempre en vivir, o en morir hijo mío—le dijo Valhallamara con una firme sonrisa—Pero ocúpate de lleno en lo que decidas._

Hipo no quería morir. Sentía que no era su momento ¡Él quería vivir! Viendo hacia las estrellas por última vez, casi podría jurar que todas brillaron al unísono, conformes de su elección. Eso le dio más motivación.

Sin saberlo, esa noche, con esa decisión, Hipo cambió para siempre el destino de Escandinavia.

**-o-**

Mógandi era una ciudad hermosa.

Las altísimas murallas que rodeaban la espléndida isla, completamente urbanizada, tenían más de cinco metros de altura. Y torres de vigilancia cada cien metros mantenían un estricto control de quién se acercaba a la ciudad. Había solamente cuatro puertas en los cuatro puntos cardinales, tan arduamente vigiladas, que pasar era sencillamente imposible.

La isla no era muy grande, Berk era fácil tres veces más grande en territorio, no así en población. No había ni un solo cultivo en la ciudad, todo estaba cubierto de casas y edificios. Mógandi se alimentaba con los animales y cereales de todos los demás pueblos. Literalmente era un parásito de Escandinavia.

Pero era la única Tribu bien construida. En el centro de la ciudad estaba el hermoso y enorme Palacio hecho de piedra, rodeado por otro muro. Era tan alto, que las torres de aquella estructura podían verse a la lejanía por encima de los muros exteriores. Había mercados extensos donde llegaban los comerciantes de otras regiones, con puestos de madera bien tallada y techos de forma que la sombra protegiera las frutas de temporada. Las bellas telas y curiosidades del lugar ofrecían una brillosa vista de despilfarro.

Había muchos lugares y atracciones, todo diseñado para un pueblo que en vez de trabajar vive a expensas de las demás Tribus y por ende, debe entretenerse; eso quiere decir lindos parques para pasear, lugares donde vendían comida preparada y otros más donde cantantes exponían sus bellas voces. De todos esos lugares, había uno que sobresalía de los demás, el favorito ¿Cuál era? La arena.

La arena estaba en la parte sur y por ello, los barcos con los tributos entraban por la puerta sur. La arena estaba anexada con un espléndido complejo de habitaciones con el más alto lujo llamada Tributatorio, donde los Tributos vivirían hasta el día de los Juegos.

La arena tenía gradas altas y era tan grande que ocupaba casi la mitad de la ciudad. El domo de metal que cubría la cubría protegía a los espectadores de los dragones que luchaban contra los pobres Tributos a muerte. Ellos veían día y noche, siempre que tenían el tiempo, haciendo apuestas y lanzando gritos de emoción mientras más sangre era derramada y más cosas quemadas.

—¿No es hermoso donde vivirán ahora?—les dijo Pam—¡Es un verdadero honor que puedan vivir como mógandiano aunque sea unos días!

A Astrid le dieron ganas de golpearla. Menos mal que Hipo la detuvo.

Estaban sentados en una especie de carrito, que era tirado por dos caballos. Era lindo, cómodo. Todas las personas les daban paso con sonrisas y lanzándoles mil vítores. Era parte del espectáculo. Recibidos como héroes.

Veían a esas personas frívolas como ellas solas. Niñas que lucían vestidos bordador, quejándose por su muñeca vieja que le regalaron hace dos semanas; mujeres que deseaban ponerse otro color de maquillaje; hombres que deseaban una capa de piel más gruesa. Cosas que en las demás Tribus no se conocían. No se podían conocer. La represión era tan intensa, que ver la cantidad de libertad y lujos entre los mógandianos acrecentó la ira de Hipo y Astrid.

Mientras iban hacia el Tributatorio, vieron que las casas de Mógandi eran mucho más grandes, más finas y muy hermosas. Construidas para deleitar la vista. Había escuelas y bibliotecas ¡Escuelas! Hipo lloro una semana entera a sus padres para que construyeran un cuartito donde podría aprender; debió conformarse con las clases de escritura de su madre, la Fragua donde lo consiguió meter su padre; y los libros que de vez en cuando su papá alcanzaba a traficar de piratas.

Los libros y cualquier forma de conocimiento estaban prohibidas en las Tribus. Una vez al año, un orador proveniente de Mógandi llegaba, reunía a todo el pueblo, les daba lecciones de historia donde realzaba la grande de Mógandi y despreciaba a las demás Tribus como seres bárbaros, inútiles y estúpidos que debieron ser sometidos por su propio bien.

—Como buena gente que somos, decidimos que no podían destruirse a sí mismos ¡Debíamos hacer algo para salvarlos! Pero eran tan salvajes que en vez de aceptar nuestra ayuda pensaron que era una desgracia, que intentábamos destruirlos. Nos vimos obligados a usar la fuerza para que sobrevivieran y pudieran prosperar en las bellas tribus que se están convirtiendo…

Pero Hipo jamás creyó en esas mentiras, ni Astrid. En realidad, casi nadie. Los padres siempre les decían a sus hijos la verdad y les inculcaban desde bebés que no se debía confiar en ningún vil mógandiano.

—Hemos llegado—anunció Pam.

Y efectivamente. El enorme y alto edificio tenía el letrero de bellas letras que decía:

_Tributatorio._

* * *

__Como se habrán dado cuenta, este es un capítulo muy explicativo. Ya saben ahora cómo Mógandi se hizo del control de las demás Tribus y además tienen una idea de cómo es la gente mógandiana. La charla entre Hipo y Astrid está basada en un diálogo de la película_ Sueño de Fuga_. No es para nada igual, pero tiene el mismo sentido y de hecho, ahí fue de donde saqué la frase de Valhallarama "Ocuparte en vivir, o morir" De ahí parte casi todo el meollo.

En el próximo capítulo veremos a más personajes y también, conoceremos un poco de las otras Tribus, no creo ponerlas a todas porque cada una lleva su nombre y creo que sería muy confuso, aunque bueno... me las ingeniaré xD

¡Mil gracias por leer!

chao!


	4. Los Tributos

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! ¿como han estado? se que me tarde en traerles este episodio pero al menos está un poco más largo que los anteriores. A partir de mañana estaré en completas vacaciones y al fin mis actualizaciones serán más frecuentes-a no ser que las musas se me vayan-Para quienes lean mi fic "War" ese sí me estaba causando problemas, pero espero para antes del año nuevo subirle un capítulo más :)

Comentarios:

meliandrade: ¡Hola! me alegra que te haya gustado mucho y también que hayas entendido, si tienes cualquier otra duda con gusto te la disipo :)

Veddartha: que bueno que esté describiendo bien las cosas, lamento haberme tardado en actualizar pero aquí está el capítulo ;) te mandaré la dirección de mi correo en un mensaje persona. Muchísimas gracias por facilitármelos :D

nameless666: espero que conforme avance la trama te siga gustando la forma que le doy a la historia. Cambiaré muchas cosas pero la esencia se mantendrá ;)

Fanatico Z: ¡súbelas! que el miedo no te detenga. Mis primeras historias nadie las leyó. Si quieres te puedo ayudar, hazte la cuenta y así podremos mantenernos en contacto más fácilmente =) (lamento haberme tardado tanto en responderte)

¡Disfruten de este capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Los Tributos**

**.**

El Tributatorio era enorme, un edificio tan grande que a simple vista se podría confundir con un palacio. Hipo y Astrid miraron sorprendidos el lugar cuando las puertas se abrieron, dejándoles pasar. La hermosa habitación de recepción era tan grande, como un comedor mayor… el fuego en el centro crecía calentando la zona de forma homogénea. Era tan bello.

El lugar tenía a varios jóvenes caminando, hablando y uno que otro sentado en los sillones. Había un grupo que lucía confiado y otro más de pequeños asustados. Todos voltearon a ver curiosos a los recién llegados.

—¡Maravilloso!—dijo Pam—Ya han llegado todos los demás Tributos. Subiendo las escaleras de al fondo está el pasillo de las habitaciones. Entren en la puerta que diga Berk.

Pam caminó hacia la salida.

—¡Los veré mañana en el desayuno! disfruten su nuevo hogar.

Y sin más, salió.

Hipo tragó saliva. Jamás había sido bueno a la hora de socializar. Incluso en su Tribu, donde nació y creció, tuvo muchos problemas hasta encontrar un lugar cómodo y personas más o menos agradables. No se le daba para nada conversar ni mucho menos llevarse con la gente. Ahora le dejaban solo en una enorme mansión llena de personas desconocidas. Claro, conocía a Astrid, pero ella era hermosa, inteligente y perfectamente capaz de llevar una buena conversación con las demás personas. Estaba perdido. Muerto antes de que sacaran a los dragones de sus jaulas. Qué patético.

Astrid caminó sin demora hacia las escaleras. No quería perder el tiempo en conocer a las personas que iban a morir. El lugar y esos pensamientos generales eran lúgubres, pero de cierta forma, realistas. Y eso era aún más deprimente. Subió peldaño por peldaño sin voltear a ver a nadie.

Hipo la miró irse y descubrió que tenía hambre. Si iba a morir en un par de días, mínimo hacerlo bien comido. En la cocina que estaba en la parte este había cocineros expertos dispuestos a prepararle cualquier manjar.

Mientras esperaba a que le dieran su pescado, tomó asiento en una de las tantas mesas. Se dio cuenta que había una muchachita delgada y atlética sentada en la mesa de al fondo. Ella tenía enfrente unos pasteles preciosos y apetitosos, así como lo que parecía ser una botella de vino. No comía nada.

Tenía el cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, recogido en dos lindas trenzas que caían en ambos lados de su rostro. Lucía apagada, triste y resignada. Él comprendía perfectamente esa actitud.

Pronto entraron más tributos al comedor. Le llevaron a Hipo su pescado, olía delicioso. Él no le hizo caso a los que acababan de llegar y para cuando se dio la vuelta, la linda castaña había desaparecido. Suspirando, comenzó a comer. Fue en eso cuando se le acercó un muchacho delgado y rubio.

—¿Pescado?—preguntó.

—Sí—fue su respuesta—¿Quieres?—Hipo siempre era muy cortés.

—No gracias—le dijo—Me llamo Brutacio. Soy de la Tribu Esver.

Esver era una Tribu ubicada al norte de Berk, muy al norte. Era quizá la tribu más fría de todas. Pero estaba llena de minas de carbón y metales preciosos. Era increíblemente rica. Aunque está de más decir que la mayoría del producto que sacaban los vikingos mineros terminaba en las construcciones y bolsillos de mogandianos.

—Hola Brutacio—saludó—Yo soy de la Tribu Berk.

—¿Berk?—abrió los ojos casi con espanto—Esa tribu es legendaria.

—¿Lo es?—Hipo entrecerró los ojos confundido.

—¡Claro que sí! Ahí es donde más ataques de dragones acontecen ¿No es así?

Hipo suspiró.

Sí, era cierto. Los dragones que no eran capturados aún causaban estragos más en Berk que en cualquier otro lugar, en parte porque las costas fría de Berk daban un gran abasto al bosque más imponente de toda Escandinavia. Las altas montañas de ese bosque era tan idóneas para los reptiles lanzallamas. Las tropas de Mógandi siempre estaban cerca, con sus jaulas y armas. Al primer ataque se lanzaban por los dragones para capturarlos, pero no se preocupaban en defender a las personas. Era por eso que Hipo siempre se la pasaba haciendo armas y más armas. De esa manera los vikingos entrenaban para defenderse de los dragones. Aunque, los últimos años, los ataques habían descendido bruscamente.

—Sí—le dijo Hipo—Pero ya no hemos tenido muchos ataques últimamente.

—Cuando llegué aquí me dijeron que en Berk se estaban armando muchos complots—le susurró, cuidando que nadie escuchara—Que empezaron cuando una mujer se enfrentó cara a cara a los mógandianos ¿es cierto?—Hipo pudo ver en su voz y en sus ojos un sentimiento intenso y peligroso: esperanza.

—Era cierto—afirmó—No hay nada, al menos no cuando vine.

—Y esa mujer… ¿la conociste? Se llamaba como el Valhalla ¿No?

—Valhallarama—confirmó Hipo—Era mi madre.

Sin comer un bocado más, se puso de pie y salió del comedor, no quiso escuchar más preguntas de ese Brutacio.

El recuerdo de su madre le había perseguido desde que pisó el barco para ir a Mógandi. Él la recordaba perfectamente. Era una mujer hermosa, robusta como cualquier vikinga, pero de complexión bella. Sus ojos eran de un verse intenso y chispeante. Él los había heredado. Y su cabello de castaño oscuro parecía madera lisa, trenzada alrededor de un casco pequeño. Siempre tenía una amplia sonrisa en sus labios claros y su mirada llena de afecto.

Valhalla. La Tierra prometida. La tierra de gloria donde los dignos serían eternamente atendidos como reyes hasta que se desatara el Ragnarook. Se decía que el lugar era de una belleza sin igual, donde la paz se respiraba, la libertad fluía y los placeres se cumplían como deseos. Valhalla era donde se le daba su recompensa a los valientes. No tenía duda de que su madre haciéndole honor a su nombre estaba en el Valhalla.

Cuando su madre fue asesinada toda la gente en Berk cogió sus armas y comenzaron a pelear contra los mogandianos, hastiados de su poderío. La derrota fue casi humillante, les obligaron a rendirse de forma sádica. Hipo recordaba perfectamente ese día, cuando las llamas consumieron todas las casas elevando un humo negro hasta el cielo. Los gritos de pelea se apagaban cuando una persona moría. Y cada minuto caían más al suelo ensangrentado. Fue horrible.

—¡Hey!—Brutacio le gritó, acercándose—Lo lamento no sabía…

—No tenías porqué saberlo—se encogió de hombros—Pero no es algo que me guste recordar.

Una vez vencidos, Pam se paró encima de toda la tribu. Gritó que ese comportamiento sería duramente castigado y así fue. Ese año se llevaron a dos chicos y dos chicas a los Juegos del Dragón, escogidos al azar. Y después aumentaron el impuesto al triple. Ese invierno casi toda la comida se debió usar para pagar el impuesto y los que no habían muerto en pelea lo hicieron de hambre. Hipo sobrevivió a duras penas, en parte gracias a Bocón. Se le conoció como Invierno de Luto. En la primavera los que no murieron pudieron ver con esperanza que la Tribu se reponía. Pero el espíritu decayó lo suficiente. En el verano, a la llegada de los mogandianos, nadie hizo nada, nadie reclamo. Y vieron a sus hijos ser llevados con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sin hacer nada.

—En Esver nadie ha hecho nada como eso—agregó Brutacio—Pero sobran personas que quieran hacerlo. Nos falta el valor.

—A todas las tribus les falta el valor—dijo una chica que apareció de repente, con cabello rojo trenzado y ojos azules—Damos pena. Ya no merecemos ser llamados vikingos, y es por eso que los Dioses no nos ayudan.

¿Dioses? Hipo no creía en ellos. Odín, Thor, Feyr, Feirya…. ¡Todos ellos! Quizá existían, quizá no. Y en caso de que fueran reales no podía creer que permitieran tantas desgracias a su pueblo. Los vikingos caídos con honor y valentía debían ir al Valhalla, pero ¿De dónde saldrían vikingos valientes si todos estaban oprimidos? Si les rezas y le eres leal a todos esos dioses te ayudarán. Pero Hipo había rezado mil veces tocas las noches pidiendo una hogaza de pan y ¿saben qué? Nunca la obtuvo. Rezó por su madre y jamás la volvió a ver. Rezó por el amor de su padre y se lo dieron cuando les dio la gana. Seguro los dioses le odiaban, pues bien, él los odiaría.

—Los dioses no nos ayudan porque son unos convenencieros—dijo Hipo—Y como ya no somos fuertes ni poderosos, ya no están con nosotros. Eso es todo.

La chica pelirroja le vio con el ceño fruncido.

—Vaya amargado, Thor podría mandarte un rayo por eso ¿sabías?

—Que me lo mande ¿qué más da? Moriré en unos días, que se acorte el tiempo me vale.

La chica rió.

—Me gusta tu actitud deprimente—le sonrió—Me llamo Elga ¿Tú?

—Soy Hipo.

—Y yo Brutacio—señaló el otro colándose a la conversación.

—Mucho gusto—repuso—Yo soy de la Tribu Veide ¿ustedes?

—Yo soy de Berk y Brutacio de Esver.

—¿Berk?—Elga reaccionó exactamente igual que Brutacio—¡La tribu rebelde!

Hipo bufó.

Sería una larga tarde.

**-o-**

Dando una vuelta pronunciada en las escaleras, Astrid miró el largo pasillo y todas las puertas. Cada una tenía el símbolo de la Tribu y el nombre. Al fondo, casi aislada, estaba la de Berk. Apenas iba a entrar cuando la puerta de enfrente se abrió bruscamente golpeándola.

—¡Lo siento!—dijo una voz nerviosa—No era mi intención yo…

El chico alto y muy regordete emergió del umbral con un rostro lleno de culpa. Astrid suspiró cansinamente.

—No hay problema—repuso—Ni me dolió…

—De verdad perdóname—continuó como si no la hubiera escuchado—No te vi y…

Casi tartamudeaba. Astrid de verdad tenía ganas de tumbarse en una cama y agregó secamente:

—Ya, entendí.

Pero el chico no se rendía.

—Soy Patapez ¿Y tú?

Conteniéndose, la rubia se presentó algo hosca.

—Me llamo Astrid—dijo—Soy de Berk—señaló la puerta de su habitación—Y quisiera descansar.

—Es que...—qué fastidioso podía ser ese chico—Ya será la hora de cenar ¿No quieres bajar? Podrías practicar un rato en la arena de entrenamiento.

Astrid se mostró curiosa.

—¿Hay una arena de entrenamiento?

—Claro—dijo—A no ser que los de Dyr sigan ahí.

—¿La Tribu Dyr?—Astrid sabía poco de las demás tribus, apenas y recordaba los nombres. Pero la de Dyr era imposible de olvidar. Eran los traidores.

—Si. Se supone que debemos entrenar en esa arena antes de los Juegos. Mañana vendrán entrenadores capacitados y todo eso. Pero los de Dyr siempre acaparan casi todas las armas y escudos.

—Son tramposos a final de cuentas ¿no?—su sangre guerrera emergiendo por el coraje de los hechos pasados—No se podía esperar más de ellos.

La Tribu Dyr, cuando Mógandi comenzó a imponer su autoridad sobre las demás tribus, en vez de ayudar a sus compañeras se fue con el más fuerte. Acudió a las juntas de rebeldes y después les entregó a los mogandianos todas las estrategias para que las Tribus fueran completamente derrotadas. Por su lealtad, Mógandi premió a Dyr y era la única Tribu con privilegios. Todas las demás Tribus le guardaban rencor y nadie confiaba en un Dyrneo, de la misma forma que nadie creía la palabra de un mogandiano.

—Tienes razón.

Sin darse cuenta estaban caminando por el pasillo, dieron vuelta en otro corredor. Éste era más ancho y menos decorado, asomaba a un enorme espacio acondicionado con tierra, árboles y armas por doquier. Dos chicos estaban saltando y girando de un lado al otro lanzándose armas y peleando diestramente como si fueran unos expertos luchadores.

Dragones de cartón salían de las paredes, acorde el circuito y ellos con puntería fina incrustaban sus hachas y espadas en ellos, destrozándolos con pocos movimientos. Era tan fiero, si esos dragones fueran reales ya estaría el suelo lleno de sangre y viseras. No tenían piedad, sus rostros se crispaban de un coraje asombroso al momento de pegar.

—Pero… pero…

Astrid estaba casi en shock.

—Los de Dyr para variar hacen trampa todos los años—agregó Patapez—Los entrenan desde que son niños y al momento de la Cosecha se ofrecen como voluntarios. Usualmente ellos ganan las competencias.

Astrid miraba sus movimientos.

—Son bastante buenos.

—Los propios luchadores mogandianos les enseñan—agregó Patapez—Ya ves, está entre los privilegios de Dyr. Son entrenados y bien educados.

—Me dan ganas de….

Astrid se contuvo. Lo último que quería era hacer enemigos a los pocos días de morir. Pero ¿qué más daba? No es como si nadie lo fuera a saber.

—Lo sé—agregó Patapez con una pequeña sonrisa, adivinando los pensamientos de su compañera.

Ella le miró. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que era rubio y de unas facciones adorables. Tierno de una forma varonil. Hipo era algo así, pero más atractivo.

—¿Crees poder sobrevivir?—preguntó Astrid.

Patapez resopló.

—Por favor, sé que seré de los primeros en caer.

—Cuánta confianza ¿eh?—dijo con ironía.

—Solo soy realista—sonaba aprehensivo—Nadie está preparado para esto… nadie salvo ellos—señaló a los dos Tributos de Dyr—Y francamente dudo mucho que los dragones se queden tan quietos como esas maquetas.

—Mm…—a Astrid no le gustaba nada ese tono de voz y buscó otro tema del cual charlar—¿De qué tribu eres?

—Veide. Y tú de Berk. Dicen que sus montañas son enormes y hermosas.

—Sí—ella pensó en su hogar. El verde intenso de los árboles no era comparable con ninguna otra tonalidad. Tan hermoso—Es bello.—un dejo de dolor cubrió sus ojos—No podré verlo nunca más…

Pensó en su hermanita Brutilda y en sus padres. Dioses ¡Cuándo dolor!

—¿Mucha familia?—preguntó Patapez.

—Mis padres y mi hermanita pequeña—respondió—De hecho… mi hermanita fue escogida. Pero yo me ofrecí en su lugar—cerró los ojos con el recuerdo fresco en su mente—No la iba a condenar…

—Y te condenaste tú. Eso es muy noble.—su mirada estaba llena de comprensión. Y de empatía.

—Tú lo hiciste ¿verdad?—preguntó—Te ofreciste voluntario.

Patapez tardó en responder.

—Sí—dijo al fin—Ocupe el lugar de mi novia.

Astrid jadeo.

—¿Estabas comprometido?—le impresionaba. Los matrimonios usualmente ocurrían cuando los novios eran jóvenes, pero al menos en la mente de Astrid, casarse siempre fue la última cosa por hacer.—¿Pues qué edad tienes?

—Tengo dieciocho. Y estoy comprometido hasta que muera—reafirmó—Al final no me sirvió de nada. Cuando me aceptaron, ella también se ofreció como voluntaria.

Por un momento Astrid sintió coraje. Lo primero ¡Tenía dieciocho años! Era su último año en las cosechas. Aquello tenía que ser muy mala suerte y se vio tentada a maldecirle a los dioses. No podía ser justo ¡Nada justo! Luego estaba la chica ¡Su sacrificio fue para nada! Pero cuando la idea fue mejor asimilada en su mente, suspiró por los dos enamorados. Era enternecedor pues los dos morirían juntos. Una idea descabelladamente romántica en el mundo desesperanzador donde vivían.

—Eso suena… tierno—pensó en la palabra correcta—¿Ella está aquí?—preguntó.

—En el comedor—señaló la planta baja—Se llama Elga. Y es hermosa.

Astrid se asomó por donde Patapez señalaba.

—¿Quién es?

—La pelirroja.

—¿En el sillón?

—Sí.

La chica era muy linda, debía reconocerlo. De cabello rojizo brillante y una sonrisa encantadora. Estaba sentada al lado de Hipo. Los dos charlaban muy amenamente. Astrid se cruzó de brazos.

—Bajemos a cenar Patapez—le dijo, jalándolo un poco brusca hacia las escaleras.

Hipo vio la silueta delgada y el cabello rubio de Astrid cuando ella bajaba de las escaleras. Un alto y enorme chico la acompañaba. Notó que Elga a su lado se erguía casi orgullosa y sus mejillas se teñían de rosado, con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Hola!—Elga se puso de pie, caminando inmediatamente hacia el enorme chico y abrazándolo.

Astrid fue directamente hacia él.

—Hola—la saludó, pero la rubia no respondió nada. Brutacio en cambio no disimuló nada cuánto le agradó de vista la linda vikinga.

—Hola nena—le coqueteó Brutacio torpemente.—¿Cómo te llamas?

Astrid bufó.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

—Brutacio de Esver para servirte—dijo tétricamente.

—Genial—replicó molesta—Astrid de Berk ¿me dejas en paz?

—¡De Berk!—Brutacio se apartó un poco—La compañera de Hipo.

—¿Lo conoces?—preguntó ella a Hipo.

—Mi primer amigo—dijo el joven heredero con sarcasmo—Y a pocos días antes de morir. Los dioses me odian—dijo lo último con rencor.

—Nos odian—corrigió Astrid—En fin…

Ella se dio la vuelta y caminó a la cocina. A la distancia, Patapez y Elga se abrazaban con ternura sentándose en un sillón cercano al fuego. Algunos otros tributos se le quedaron viendo pero nadie dijo nada. Había más jóvenes ahí de los que Hipo recordaba haber visto en Berk. Y era triste.

De repente la vio, sentada con un libro en frente de ella. Era la misma chica de cabello castaño que había visto en el comedor. Lucía tan hermosa y tranquila. Si iba a morir mínimo quería conocerla antes. Aunque sea saber su nombre.

—Se llama Camicazi—le dijo Brutacio, viendo a la chica que veía fijamente—Ella es de mi tribu, Esver. Una niña genio debo decir.

—Camicazi—qué lindo nombre.

—No le gustan los chicos tontos

—Créeme que no lo soy.

Tonto no, pero tímido sí, y no estaba seguro de cómo abordarla.

—Anda—Brutacio le jaló con fuerza—¿Qué puedes perder?

—Espera… yo no…

Pero le jaló hasta cruzar la sala y colocarse enfrente de Camicazi. Ella leía ansiosamente un libro. Hipo suspiró; siempre le había encantado leer. Su madre le enseñó a leer y escribir, mientras que Estoico se las pasaba duras consiguiendo de traficantes y piratas unos cuantos libros. Hipo sabía que solo tener libros era un enorme privilegio, por eso nunca se quejaba aunque fueran de temas que le costara entender. Tuvo un poco de todos, libros de matemáticas, botánica y uno que otro de historia. Pero la cubierta del libro que sostenía Camicazi era distinta.

—Hola—saludó Hipo—¿Cómo se llama el libro?

Brutacio se golpeó la frente. Al menos para su forma de pensar, aquella era una terrible forma de iniciar una conversación.

Camizai alzó su mirada y encontró el par de curiosos ojos verdes. Esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Se llama Manual de Dragones—le respondió—Hay un par en cada habitación ¿No viste el tuyo?

—No he subido a las habitaciones—fue su respuesta, luego señaló el asiento a su lado—¿Puedo?

—Claro.

Hipo se sentó a su lado y asomó la cabeza para ver el contenido del libro. Las hojas eran amplias y gruesas, tenían dibujos muy bien hechos de dragones y anotaciones precisas.

—El Manual es como la biblia de los guerreros mogandianos—dijo Camicazi—En él está toda la información sobre pelea contra dragones. Es interesante.

—Lo parece—Hipo leyó el título—Mortífero Nadder. Nunca he visto un dragón de esos.

—Es aterrador. De su cola lanza filosas dagas que le crecen en menos de cinco minutos.

Hipo abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí—Camicazi sonaba muy emocionada. Ella siempre había sido muy curiosa y en su Tribu nadie tomaba sus exploraciones en serio—¿Quieres leerlo conmigo?

—Por supuesto—Hipo sabía que debía sobrevivir. Tenía en la mente bien clara la intención de salir vivo de la arena. No se daría por vencido y cualquier tipo de ayuda era bienvenida.

Así dieron la vuelta de hoja y encontraron el título más extraño.

—Furia Nocturna—Camicazi estaba impresionada.—No hay ni un solo dibujo.

—Y mira lo que dice—señaló Hipo—Cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma…

—…Huir, esconderse y rogar que no te encuentre.

Jadearon.

Sonaba tan aterrador. Más que los otros dragones.

Hipo rogó que no hubiera ni un Furia Nocturna en la arena de combates al iniciar los juegos.

Pero como el chico ya lo ha mencionado, los dioses le odian.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿les gustó? :)

Ya aparecieron los tributos más importantes. Hay en total 24 pero no los pondré a todos, me faltarían nombres xD

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

Chao!


	5. Entrenamientos Parte 1

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todos de nuevo y al fin!

Sé que me tardé en traerles este episodio, pero así serán las actualizaciones del fic: lentas y seguras. Me debatí mucho sobre lo que debía escribir en este capítulo y hasta dónde llegar, las cosas que debía describir así como el desarrollo de los personajes. Aquí se verá más de la relación que tendrán Hipo con Camicazi, y también algo de Hipo con Astrid.

Comentarios:

Diegospark: muchas gracias, de hecho cuando leo o intento hacer adaptaciones procuro darle mi propio toque, no me gustan en absoluto los plagios. Muchísimas gracias, actualicé hace como una semana la de War pero no he avanzado mucho con el nuevo capítulo, espero poder enfocarme en ese cuando llegue el fin de semana :)

Princezz Inuyoukai: ¡Hola! me alegra mucho que te haya gustado hasta este momento, Chimuelo aparecerá pero en uno capitulos más adelante. Será un encuentro más o menos parecido al de la película original, aunque desde mi perspectiva, será bueno ;)

anonimo: lamento dejar las historias inconclusas por ahora, al menos las de HTTYD me tardo mucho en actualizarlas, pero no las he abandonado. Como estoy en clases dudo que pueda encontrar un ritmo frecuente para subirles capítulos, pero espero que lo comprendan.

DigixRikaNonaka: Lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir el capítulo pero espero que te guste :D ¡Me halaga muchísimo tus palabras! me hacen sonrojar.

Damaris: Espero que la forma en que lleve a cabo la combinación siga siendo de tu agrado.

Tsukimine12: "Reina Dragón" ¡esta mejor! si me permites podré usarlo más adelante xD La actitud de Brutilda, por ahora, sí es Ooc, pero conforme vaya desarrollándose el fic irá recuperando su personalidad original.

SukyKyoshi11: no puedo seguirlo muy rápido pero al menos lo sigo xD ¡Yo también amo Avatar y cómo entrenar a tu dragón! disfruta este capítulo.

Veddartha: No puedo adelantarte mucho en las preguntas que me haces, pero al menos puedo decirte que muchas cosas de la trilogía original las voy a cambiar, y parte de eso que cambiaré será el final del primer libro. Creo que es una pista suficiente ;)

fanático Z: de verdad, espero que hayas podido hacerte la cuenta y recuerda que siempre cuentas con mi apoyo.

¡Disfruten mucho este capítulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Entrenamientos**

**Parte 1**

**.**

**.**

Amaneció.

La habitación era grande, confortable. Tenía dos enormes camas, una colocada al extremo de la otra. Entre las dos camas estaba una ventana con espléndida vista a la ciudad. En la noche y después de cenar, Hipo solamente subió y se recostó en la primera cama que encontró sin siquiera inspeccionar el cuarto. Astrid hizo lo mismo unas dos horas más tarde, cuando el cansancio se la llevó entre sueños.

La cama era mullida y cómoda, con un colchón de plumas que se acoplaba a su cuerpo dándote inmensa comodidad. En Berk las camas eran de madera cubiertas con paja, no eran del todo cómodas, pero al menos las tenían. En otras tribus, como la de Fothe, las personas literalmente dormían en el suelo.

Hipo despertó cuando el sol apenas estaba saliendo. Se estiró sin levantarse, queriendo disfrutar esa comodidad un poco más. Al otro extremo de la habitación pudo ver a Astrid. Sus cabellos rubios estaban despeinados cubriendo parte de su relajado rostro, recostada plácidamente con las mantas cubriéndola. Daba la impresión de ver un ángel descansar.

Se quitó rápidamente los pensamientos para ponerse de pie. No se escuchaban ruidos alrededor, así que caminó a la ventana donde pudo ver la inmensa Mógandi a una altura considerable. Por las ordenadas calles pasaban pocas personas en sus quehaceres diarios, tan tranquilos y altaneros al mismo tiempo. Se sentían los dueños del mundo, nadie podía tocarlos, nadie podía estar por encima de ellos.

A la distancia el sol emergía desde aguas lejanas, era un espectáculo maravilloso. Pero los mógandianos parecían solo tener ojos para el oro y las joyas. Ni siquiera elevaron la mirada al cielo que se aclaraba y menos habían notado el extraño color púrpura que se creó a las sombras de unas nubes. Casi sintió lástima por ellos, pero Hipo recordó que esa gente merecía todo menos lástima de alguien. Así que se volteó para inspeccionar mejor la habitación.

Sí que era grande, el doble o tal vez el triple de lo que fue su habitación en Berk. Había pieles colgando de las paredes que le daban mayor calidez a la habitación, así como dos armarios, uno frente a cada cama. Hipo caminó hacia el armario de su cama y encontró ropa varonil, de fina manufactura, trajes de entrenamiento y zapatos. Todos de su talla. Aparentemente Pam sí hacía su trabajo.

También había repisas y en una de ellas había un inmenso libro con un dragón pintado en la portada. Era el Manual de Dragones, el mismo que estaba leyendo con Camicazi el día anterior. Cerca del Manual en la siguiente repisa una colección de armas y escudos desfilaban brillando con los pocos rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana.

Hipo pasó su mano sobre las armas. Hizo muchas con Bocón y le encantaba crear nuevas. Éstas eran espadas de un filo doble muy bien talladas, había también pequeños cuchillos. Martillos grandes, mazos con púas y dos hachas.

Agarró el libro y se sentó en la cama.

Astrid sentía que no había dormido mejor en toda su vida. Demonios, la cama sí que era cómoda. Se removió entre las sábanas sintiendo sus cabellos encima de sus ojos. Elevó la mano para apartarlos y abrió los ojos con rápidos parpadeos. No había mucha luz solar aún en el cuarto, así que apenas estaba amaneciendo. Al voltear, se encontró con la cama de Hipo. Pero el muchacho no estaba dormido.

—¿Hipo?—lo llamó, con voz ronca.

Él estaba sentado con un libro enorme sobre su regazo y leyendo tranquilamente. No despegó su mirada de las hojas cuando respondió.

—Buenos días Astrid—saludó con reflejo.

La rubia se sentó en la cama, estirándose de paso.

—¿Qué haces?—le preguntó al destaparse, para ponerse de pie.

—Leo.

Rodó los ojos. Estaba demasiado concentrado.

—¿Y qué lees?

—Sobre dragones.

Repentinamente interesada, Astrid caminó hacia él para inclinarse y poder ver mejor lo que él leía. Las hojas eran grandes y gruesas, con dibujos muy bien hechos que representaban dragones y anotaciones explícitas de sus habilidades, así como la manera de atacarlos.

—Vaya, así que de verdad nos entrenaran—dijo más para sí misma, pero Hipo la escuchó perfectamente.

—Según esto, sí.

La puerta repentinamente se abrió y por ella entró Pam. Llevaba las ropas blancas con bordados dorados típicos de los mógandianos, pero encima un abrigo de piel bellamente confeccionado que la hacía ver exagerada por el enorme sombrero de su cabeza, hecho quizá con plumas de gallina (aquel sombrero era horrible). Les sonrió apenas los vio.

—¡Buenos días! Que bueno que ya están levantados—juntó exageradamente ambas manos—Acompáñenme, vayamos a desayunar.

—¿A dónde?

—A un lugar que les encantará—sonaba tan emocionada como una niña pequeña—Pero ¿Qué están usando? Cámbiense de ropa, anda, rápido. Los veo en cinco minutos en la sala—cerró la puerta sin dejar de sonreír hipócritamente.

Hasta ese momento Astrid no le había prestado atención a su armario. Lo abrió y contempló el desfile de vestidos bordados y ropas de entrenamiento.

—¿Ahora somos de la realeza o qué?—se cuestionó.

—Tú disfruta—Hipo agarró un traje sencillo de mangas largas y delgadas, no ostentoso.

Como si nada se quitó su camisa y la dobló sobre la cama, bastó con que hiciera eso cuando sintió la mirada penetrante de Astrid. La rubia estaba completamente sonrojada, viéndolo fijamente. El pudor regresó a la mente de Hipo y se colocó la camisa nueva de forma apresurada.

—Mejor terminaré en el baño….

Salió de la habitación casi a tropezones.

Astrid sonrió cuando lo notó salir. Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, su padre jamás andaba por la casa sin vestirse adecuadamente. Sólo pudo contemplar su pecho y sus brazos; eran delgados, pero extrañamente formados, los pequeños músculos bien definidos. Supuso que eso era consecuencia del trabajo en la Fragua.

Sin perder más tiempo sacó un atuendo del armario. Una falda larga y una blusa sencilla. Soltó el cabello para hacerse una trenza apretada que sujetaba muy bien todos los mechones, dejando solamente un fleco coqueto en su frente. Salió entonces a la sala.

No encontró a ningún otro tributo, supuso que estarían dormidos. Bajó los escalones descuidadamente. Hipo estaba sentado y ya cambiado en uno de los sillones, con Pam al lado. El incómodo silencio pesó en el ambiente apenas Astrid llegó.

—Bien, vamos a la carroza.

Pam los llevó a una posada que estaba a menos de dos calles de distancia ¿Es que no podían caminar? Astrid se mordía la lengua para no decir imprudencias, pero Hipo parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos. No se enojaba, ni siquiera se preocupaba. Actuaba como si estuvieran en unas vacaciones. Esa actitud enojó mucho a Astrid.

—¡Pidan para comer todo lo que quieran!—les dijo Pam, como si les ofreciera un tesoro incalculable.

Pero Hipo solamente pidió un pescado y pastel de frutas. Mientras Astrid pedía pollo.

—Muy bien mis pequeños—comenzó Pam—¿Qué les ha parecido la ciudad?

—Superficial—respondió Astrid, obviamente queriéndola hacer enojar.

—Agradable—Hipo era sincero. La ciudad era hermosa, no así sus personas. Y Pam preguntó por la ciudad, no por su gente.

Astrid miró a Hipo de reojo con llamas en los ojos ¿Se estaba olvidando que eran sus enemigos?

—Me alegro que uno de los dos tenga cerebro—fue la indignada respuesta de Pam, qu mordisqueaba un bizcocho—Cuando lleguen al Tributatorio empezará su entrenamiento.

—¿Entrenamiento de qué tipo?—preguntó Hipo curioso.

—Unos luchadores profesionales les enseñaran cómo pelear contra los dragones—la emoción de Pam era casi contagiosa—Por favor ¿A poco pensaban que los íbamos a lanzar cruelmente a la arena, sin experiencia y desarmados?

—No sería algo impropio de ustedes—Astrid tomaba leche de su vaso.

Los ojos de Pam se entrecerraron molestos, pero enfocó su atención en Hipo. El chico lucía emocionadamente tranquilo, curiosa combinación. Le respondía con genuino interés y estaba segura de que había ya aceptado su destino. Hipo no sería ahora un problema. En cambio, estaba convencida de que Astrid no lo pensaría dos veces antes de lanzarle una espada ¡A ella!

—Mocosa insolente—no fue capaz de contenerse—Al menos yo no te haré nada, pero hay otros que serán capaces hasta de golpearte y no me meteré a defenderte ¿Está claro?

Astrid iba a responderle cuando la mano de Hipo se posó en la suya, intentando calmarla. Le dieron ganas de darle una abofeteada a su compañero, pero su mirada verde era suplicante y apaciguadora. Parecía que tenía un plan. Ignoró aquello para ponerse de pie bruscamente y salir de la posada, sin decir nada. Solamente salió.

Pam suspiró llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—Esa muchachita me va a dar problemas—miró a Hipo—¿Tienes alguna idea de qué le ocurre?

—No es la gran cosa—se encogió de hombros—Solamente fue separada de su familia para ser llevada a una ciudad desconocida donde la pondrán a pelear contra su voluntad contra dragones enormes.

La ironía era casi amenazante.

—¿Acaso tú la estás defendiendo?

—No, solamente respondí tu pregunta—Hipo comenzó a comer de su pastel—Astrid deberá aprender a resignarse. El pastel está rico.

—Lo sé.

Si, definitivamente Hipo era el listo. Y no le iba a dar problemas.

Pam debería centrarse en la impulsiva de Astrid.

**-o-**

Era más o menos el mediodía cuando llegaron los soldados especiales que entrenarían a los Tributos. Vestidos con sus atuendos de combate, y armados con los escudos y arma de preferencia, se mantenían en una ordenada posición mientras los dos hombres los analizaban para saber exactamente cómo enseñar a cada cual. Aunque se veían amables, todos casi jurarían que era una simple fachada.

—Veamos, Tributos—dijo uno—Me llamarán Sargento y acatarán todas las órdenes que les dé ¿Entendido?

—Entendido—respondieron al unísono.

—Primero ¿Qué es lo que saben de dragones?

La chica de la Tribu Dyr habló.

—Son unas bestias que no merecen piedad.

—Exactamente.

El Sargento levantó la espada que tenía en su mano y la elevó al cielo.

—¡Los dragones siempre atacan para matar!—gritó—¿Qué harán ustedes?

Los dos tributos de Dyr respondieron.

—¡Tirar a matar!

—¡No los escucho!

—¡Tirar a matar!—gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Bueno, todos menos Hipo. Astrid pudo ver de reojo que el chico aunque sostenía con fuerza su hacha no hablaba, sus ojos parecían analizar todo de forma minuciosa ¿Qué debía pensar? Era un entrenamiento, se usaba el cuerpo, no la mente.

—Muy bien, empezaremos con el entrenamiento.

El otro soldado que acompañaba al sargento accionó una palana. Se abrió entonces una compuerta por donde emergió un dragón robusto y de alas pequeñas, con enorme mandíbula y de coraza extraña cubriendo su piel.

—¡Ah!—gritó una chica mientras salía corriendo y soltando el escudo.

—¡Muévanse, rápido!

Astrid respiraba intentado calmarse. Elevó el escudo y se echó a correr alrededor de la arena mientras los demás Tributos se dispersaban. Hipo simplemente se ocultó detrás de unos escudos amontonados, donde sorprendentemente encontró a Camicazi.

—¡Hey!—saludó, asomando su cabeza a donde estaba el dragón distrayendo a otros tributos que no conocía—Lindo día para entrenar ¿No?

—Eso parece—Camicazi tenía un martillo pequeño y escudo en mano—Realmente nunca me importa poco aprender a pelear.

—Ya somos dos. Soy pésimo usando las armas.

—No así tu compañera ¿verdad?

Hipo entonces vio cómo Astrid levantaba su escudo bloqueando el fuego abrasador que lanzaba el dragón. Lejos de retroceder ella aprovechó el momento para lanzar su hacha contra el cuello del dragón. Si bien no alcanzó a golpearlo, si lo rozó y consiguió distraerlo para alejarse.

—Astrid siempre fue una gran cazadora—fue su única respuesta.

—Nada mal—elogió el sargento.—¿Alguien sabe cómo se llama éste dragón?

—¡Es un Gronckle!—gritó Patapez, corriendo en círculos como si eso le ayudara—¡Tiene la mandíbula más grande!

—Muy bien, parece que alguien ha estudiado—el sargento se veía demasiado tranquilo—¿Y cuántos tiros tiene?

—¡Seis!—pero para ese momento Patapez debió inclinarse para esquivar el segundo disparo del Gronckle. Por poco y sale quemado.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los dos tributos de Dyr emergieron repentinamente. La chica se abalanzó contra el dragón elevando una espada mientras el hombre usaba un hacha de doble filo para distraerlo. No pasaron ni dos segundo cuando la espada quedó enterrada en el cuello del reptil y la sangre bajó hasta el suelo.

—Impresionante—dijo el sargento más para sí mismo—Ustedes dos tienen talento.

La chica desenterró la espada del animal y comenzó a limpiar la sangre.

—Gracias—de alguna forma no sonaba nada amigable.

—Me parece que ha sido suficiente práctica por hoy. Descansen y nos veremos mañana temprano.

El murmullo de voces comenzó apenas dio esa instrucción.

—¿Te apetece ir a comer algo?

Hipo miró a Camicazi por un momento. La invitación de la chica era sincera. En Berk Hipo había estado demasiado concentrado en la Fragua para distraerse de sus pensamientos, que la vida social inmediatamente dejó de ser su necesidad. Nunca tuvo una relación con ninguna chica, de ningún solo tipo.

—Me encantaría—respondió al fin.

Quizá estos últimos días de vida no serían tan malos.

A lo lejos Astrid miraba a Hipo caminando al lado de Camicazi. Sencillamente se encogió de hombros. Hipo era un tipo mucho más raro de lo que nunca pensó que sería y le estaba fastidiando saber que su compañero era un soñador incapaz de alzar un escudo.

—Y bien, nena ¿Quieres…?—Brutacio ni siquiera pudo terminar su oferta.

—Pierdes tu tiempo—respondió, alejándose con los brazos cruzados.

—Como digas…

Astrid optó por volver a su alcoba donde podría recostarse en la tremendamente cómoda cama y también despejar sus pensamientos. Comenzaba a sentir presión sobre sus hombros y odiaba cuando eso pasaba. La rabia contenida de esa mañana le causaba estragos en la cabeza ¡No podía comprender la actitud de Hipo! ¿Tratar bien a Pam y actuar como si no fueran Tributos condenados a muerte? ¿Es que estaba loco?

Hipo entró en el comedor del Tributatorio donde pidieron dos pescados asados y tomaron asiento, Camicazi enfrente de él. La charla que empezó se volvió trivialmente importante.

—Mi madre es una gran costurera—le dijo Camicazi.—Ella me hacía todo tipo de ropas y cuando era niña me peinaba con trenzas extravagantes—una sonrisa apareció solo de pensar en eso—Papá cuidaba de un rebaño no muy grande, pero al menos nunca nos faltó nada.

—¿Tienes hermanos?—preguntó.

—Uno mayor y dos hermanos menores. Todos son chicos—sonrió—Me llevaba tan bien con ellos, Escalábamos árboles y nos metíamos en muchos problemas.—reía solamente de recordar su infancia.—¿Y qué hay de ti?

Hipo se encogió de hombros.

—Soy hijo único—respondió—Mi papá es el Jefe de la Tribu.

Camicazi abrió los ojos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí—asintió—Un muy buen Jefe debo decir. Mi madre le ayudaba todo el tiempo, coordinaba los lugares donde mi papá no podía estar—recordar aquello era casi doloroso—También era la que más me cuidaba.

Para Camicazi no había pasado desapercibido que hablaba en pasado.

—¿Fue?—preguntó con voz suave.

—Mi mamá murió hace unos años—repuso, casi hosco.

—De verdad lo siento—Camicazi estiró su mano para agarrar la de Hipo, en un intento de darle consuelo—¿Es algo de lo que quieras hablar?

—No realmente—cerró los ojos—Digamos que cuando ella murió, todo se volvió oscuro…. Mi padre se distanció mucho de mí en ese entonces. Fue una etapa difícil.

Camicazi buscó las palabras correctas para decir.

—Siempre es difícil perder a las personas que amas—apretó aún más su mano—Pero piensa que todavía hay gente que te quiere en este momento.

Una extraña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Hipo.

—Gracias, de verdad.

Los ojos de ambos brillaban.

—No hay de qué.

Se quedaron ahí, viéndose por un rato más.

—¿Y si vamos a leer un poco a la biblioteca?—propuso Hipo, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Te habías tardado en preguntar!

**-o-**

—No me pareció un riesgo—le dijo el sargento a Pam—La chica de Berk lucía segura, su pose era la típica de un cazador.

—¡Pudo enfrentarse al dragón!—casi gritó Pam, con preocupación—Todos salieron corriendo y ella no. Me preocupa demasiado esa muchacha.

¿Y cómo no le iba a preocupar? Ella era la encargada de Berk. Las personas en las Tribus solamente podían ver en los comisionados a personas sin escrúpulos, pero es que no sabían sus vidas. Pam debía asegurarse de que la sociedad de Berk fuera fiel a Mógandi, de lo contrario, ella pagaría cualquier rebelión como acto de traición y sería asesinada. Astrid estaba demostrando ser muy ruda, dura, firme y desafiante ¡No podía demostrar esas cualidades frente al gran Jefe de Mógandi! ¡La matarían!

—¿Y si ella gana?—los ojos de Pam casi brillaban por las lágrimas—¿Te imaginas el caos que sería si ella gana? ¡Podrá hacer lo que quiera y no creo que decida ser una ciudadana fiel!

—Te estás adelantando demasiado a los hechos—intentó calmarla el sargento—No creo que esa chiquilla gane. Quizá sea de las sobrevivientes últimas, pero sabe muy poco de la ofensiva contra dragones. Los Dyr, en cambio, esos sí son de cuidado.

Pero a Pam no le importaban los de Dyr ¡Le importaban los de Berk!

—¿Y qué hay del otro chico, Hipo?—inquirió.

El sargento hizo una mueca.

—Permaneció escondido. Seguro será de los primeros en morir, apenas y puede sostener un escudo.

Un extraño alivio recorrió las venas de Pam. Hipo no era en verdad un peligro, pero su muerte podría desmoralizar a Astrid lo suficiente para hacerla más maleable.

—Por favor, de verdad, has lo posible para que Astrid no desarrolle habilidades nuevas—le dijo Pam de forma severa—Esa chica debe estar débil y vulnerable. Quiero que caiga, cueste lo que cueste—el odio se coló en las últimas palabras.

Odio mezclado con preocupación.

—No se preocupe—el sargento sonrió—Me aseguraré de eso.

—Confiaré en usted entonces.

La complicidad envolvía a los dos mógandianos cuando cerraron el trato estrechando sus manos.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

chao!


End file.
